Man's Not Hot (Big Shaq song)
Not to be confused with the diss track of the same name "Man's Not Hot" is a song by Big Shaq, a fictional rapper portrayed by British actor, rapper and comedian Michael Dapaah (born: January 1991 28). Originally recorded during a freestyle session during the BBC Radio 1 series Fire in the Booth, it was released on September 22, 2017, after the freestyle session went viral. Its music video was released about a month later. Lyrics Yo, Big Shaq, the one and only Man's not hot, never hot Skrrat (GottiOnEm), skidi-kat-kat Boom Two plus two is four Minus one that's three, quick maths Everyday man's on the block Smoke trees (ah) See your girl in the park That girl is a uckers When the ting went quack-quack-quack You man were ducking (you man ducked) Hold tight, Asznee (my brudda) He's got the pumpy (big ting) Hold tight, my man (my guy) He's got the frisbee (shew) I trap, trap, trap on the phone Movin' that cornflakes Rice Krispies Hold tight, my girl Whitney (my G) On, on, on, on, on the road doin' ten toes Like my toes (like my toes) You man thought I froze I see a peng girl, then I pose (chilin') If she ain't on it, I ghost Hah, look at your nose (check your nose, fam) You donut Nose long like garden hose I tell her man's not hot I tell her man's not hot The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not hot" (never hot) I tell her man's not hot (never hot) I tell her man's not hot (never hot) The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not hot" (never hot) Hop out the four-door with the .44 It was one, two, three and four (us, man) Chillin' in the corridor (yo) Your dad is forty-four (uh) And he's still callin' man for a draw (look at him) Let him know When I see him I'm gonna spin his jaw (finished) Take man's Twix by force (take it) Send man's shop by force (send him) Your girl knows I've got the sauce (flexin') No ketchup (none) Just sauce (saucy) Raw sauce Ah, yo, boom, ah The ting goes skrrrahh (ah) Pap, pap, ka-ka-ka (ka) Skidiki-pap-pap (pap) And a pu-pu-pudrrrr-boom (boom) Skya (ah) Du-du-ku-ku-dun-dun (dun) Poom, poom You don' know I tell her man's not hot (man's not) I tell her man's not hot (never hot) The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not hot" (never hot) I tell her man's not hot I tell her man's not hot (never hot) The girl told me, "Take off your jacket" I said, "Babes, man's not hot" Man can never be hot (never hot) Perspiration ting (spray dat) Lynx Effect (come on) You didn't hear me, did you? (nah) Use roll-on (use that) Or spray (shhh) But either way, A-B-C-D (alphabet ting) The ting goes skrrrahh (ah) Pap, pap, ka-ka-ka (ka) Skidiki-pap-pap (pap) And a pu-pu-pudrrrr-boom (boom) Skya (ah) Du-du-ku-ku-dun-dun (dun) Poom, poom You don' know Big Shaq Man's not hot I tell her man's not hot (never hot) 40 degrees and man's not hot (come on) Yo, in the sauna Man's not hot (never hot) Yeah, skidika-pap-pap Why It Sucks # The song is full of onomatopoeia, mostly for gun sound effects. # The song contains a few blatant product placements in the form of Rice Krispies and Twix. # The song also contains a few subtle references to sex, with uckers being British slang for girls who love oral sex. # Big Shaq told his friend Asnee (portrayed by Somali-British YouTuber Chunkz) through a phone call that "man's international" in the song's music video, even though before this song, no one knew who he was. # The song received a really bad diss track that failed to diss Shaquille O'Neal, whom the Big Shaq name came from. # The music video has blatant cameos from horrible musicians Waka Flocka Flame, Lil Yachty and DJ Khaled, who called Big Shaq a "legend". # The song was heavily overplayed due to its usage in memes. # For some reason, the song received a sequel 8 months later called Man Don't Dance, and it is just as bad. Redeeming Qualities # The song is surprisingly catchy. # The gun part is hilarious to sing along to. # Decent production. Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Big Shaq Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:One Hit Wonders Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Drug Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:2017 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Novelty songs Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia Category:Songs that received sequels Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Category:2017 songs